15 minutes too late
by Oliviab13
Summary: Beca asked Chloe and Aubrey to come to one of the Bellas reahersals and they agreed. Beca hasn't shown up for practice and it has been 15 minutes. Something is wrong... (This contains some very mature stuff in it. not sexual stuff, but some stuff that personally I don't want younger readers reading.. ugh this is hard to say without giving away spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

**So hey. I have not updated my other story Pitch Perfect 2, which I recommend you read wink wink, because I haven't had any ideas! PM me if you have some I can use. So this is my new story that was first a one'shot but now am thinking otherwise. I was listening to Breathe Me by Sia and that hit me really hard because I have had quite the emotional roller coaster and I can really relate to this song, that if you are interested enough you can PM me. Life had sucked a lot this school year so far. so yeah. sorry that I haven't updated my other story in forever, and sorry I am rambling. Review and tell me if I should make this a multi-chapter or not, and if it is any good**

Chloe didn't have anything to worry about. Beca called her and Aubrey and told them to come to Bellas rehearsal today at 11. Then afterwards they were going to get some lunch and Jesse was probably going to join them, probably. Still fine. She was sitting with the Bellas and Aubrey in the auditorium, waiting for Beca to show. It's ok though. She's only 3 minutes late. Stacie checks her phone again for what seems like the millionth time as she looks to see if there are any messages from the leader. 10 minutes late. Where is she? 15 minutes late. She was freaking out now.

"Guys, I think we should go find Beca. She might be in trouble." Chloe suggested. The girls looked to Stacie, who had somehow managed to become lieutenant captain. She nodded and the Bellas made their way to the Bellas house and immediately went to the DJ's room. Chloe knocked softly on the door, and there was no answer. She knocked a little louder and there was no reply. She opened the door, her legs gave way below her, and she crumpled to the floor. She heard the gasps of the girls behind her.

There on the floor, was the badass Beca Mitchell. She was bloody and pale; she was clutching a pair of scissors that were stained with blood. Aubrey just about threw up, and Stacie ran over to the small Bella.

"I'm going to get Jesse." Jessica barely got out before running out the door and to the Trebles house. She ran across the lawn and down the hill to the house, which was not that far away. She was glad her track background could come in handy. She didn't even knock before dashing in, and yelling at the inhabitants where Jesse was. Jesse poked his head out of his room with a questioning look, and from the look Jessica was giving him, something was not good. Not at all.

"Jesse! Come here this instant!" He was a little afraid of her now. She is usually shy and nice.

"God, Beca, what did you do to yourself?" Chloe said kneeling over Beca's unconscious body. She still had pulse, but not much of one. Aubrey was calling an ambulance, and Fat Amy was getting Dr. Mitchell. Jessica was back with Jesse.

"Bec!" he practically throws himself at the ground next to her. Chloe and Stacie are bawling next to each other, and Aubrey is screaming at the 911 operator to hurry up. Fat Amy was back with Dr. Mitchell who just stood in shock at the sight of his daughter, unconscious.

"The ambulance is here." Aubrey said from the doorway, but no one was really paying attention. Jesse picked her up bridal style and took her out to the waiting ambulance. He was going to stay strong, for her. The EMTs put her on a stretcher and raced away to the hospital, Dr. Mitchell, Jesse, and Chloe close behind in Dr. Mitchell's car. Chloe is still an emotional wreck. Why would she do this? She had the Bellas, she had Jesse. She was happy. What could change that? They got to the hospital, and Beca immediately was given blood to replace the blood she lost.

"Can we see her?" Jesse asks as soon as the doctor steps outside of the door to Beca's room. He nods as they enter. When Jesse sees her, his breath hitches. Beca is already small, and she looks absolutely tiny now in the giant hospital bed. She is still unconscious. He sees her right wrist, wrapped in bandages, and he grabs her hand and kisses it lightly. Her eyelids flicker, and her breathing pattern changes.

"Bec. I'm so sorry that this happened. I love you. Why didn't you talk to me?" He says to her even though she can't hear him.

"I was scared." He turns back to her bed, to see her looking right back at him. She was awake. She was alive.

"Why did you try to do this? I was right here. The whole time." He said, almost angry with her.

"I know. He came back Jesse." She began crying. Now he was extremely mad. That asshole who used his Beca in senior year, that son of a bitch who made Beca attempt suicide before. He was back. This was not happening.

"He isn't going to hurt you again. Ever." Jesse says before Beca falls unconscious again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I decided that I am going to make this a multi-chapter. Hope you like it. Kinda short, but hey, it took me less than a day!**

Two nights later, Beca was released from the hospital. It was nice having the leader back in the Bellas house.

_Knock Knock_

"Hey, it's Chloe. Can I come in?" Chloe says softly, knowing full well Beca can't hear her. She opens the door and walks inside. Beca swivels around in her desk chair.

"Sup." Beca says, giving her a small smile while removing her headphones. Chloe sat down on the bed, and grabbed her wrists. Beca winced at the aggression Chloe had shown, and the pain it had caused. She thought back to 4 days ago.

_Bzzz Bzzz. Beca looked at her phone. Unknown number. I know you're here. I will find you again. This isn't over. Until then… Bryce._

_"Shit." She read the text one last time before memories of her junior year in high school came flooding back. The guy. The abuse. The car. The scissors._

_She wasn't going to let this man ruin her life again. She could take it herself. Before she realized what was happening, she was holding a pair of old scissors._

_When you cut yourself, it sometimes come from a place you didn't know you had. You don't feel anything. You don't see what you are doing. It's as though you have blacked out or something. But you haven't. You are completely there. You just don't really register in your mind what is going on until the blood is pouring down your wrist._

_That's what happened to Beca. She didn't notice what she was doing to herself until she had lost so much blood, she blacked out._

She pulled her wrists back with a start.

"Shit, I'm so sorry..." Chloe said softly as she trailed off.

"I was scared." Beca says, as quiet as Lily.

"Of what? You know that the entire Bellas house and Trebles house is full of people who love you, care about you, and are more than willing to protect you. It's always been that way, even if it hasn't been voiced, and it always will be that way. We love you Bec."

"My, um, ex-friend, that I kinda had some issues with, found me. He's coming to get me."

"What happened with you guys?"

"He loved me. The feelings were mutual. We thought we could hook up. Well, we did. Then he started asking me to do some things I wasn't too fond of. I stopped loving him. He abused me. He would hit me every time I didn't do something he asked of me. The end of that year, my junior year, I moved away with my mom. My dad had already left us. So obviously, I didn't make any friends in senior year. I closed everyone off. I became dark, like I am now."

"Does Jesse know this?"

"Yeah. I actually trust him with everything. I love him, Chlo." Chloe softly smiled at her friend. She patted the small girl's knee and stood up off the bed.

"I'm gonna see if the girls want to go out for lunch, you want to join if we go?"

"Uh," She hesitates, "Yeah sure."


End file.
